Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer technologies, and, more particularly, to computer tools for assisting people with cognitive challenges.
There are a variety of circumstances that can cause cognitive decline in people. Many studies focus on cognitive and related functional decline in the elderly. In addition to the elderly, there are also those who suffer cognitive issues due to brain trauma from a stroke, the battlefield, car accident, etc. The health care industry is continuously trying to provide efficient care and grow skills for people whose daily lives are affected by cognitive impairments.
Many people with cognitive issues can live comfortably with modest care, monitoring, and assistance. Such adults are aware of their surroundings, but may suffer from short and long term memory issues that cause momentary confusion. When confused, they may forget to care for themselves, or they may not process tasks in proper order (e.g., putting on socks before shoes). Sometimes, they may repeat activities because they do not recall completing the activities. Therefore, there is a need for tools that assist people with cognitive challenges.